particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
BNR Board of Directors
The '''BNR Board of Directors '''was the official name of the governing body of the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR) from March 1, 2758 to February 19, 2779. It was responsible for developing and promoting the Bismarckian political platform, as well as coordinating fundraising and election strategy, among other duties. In the event that the BNR National Party Chairman died or was otherwise unable to fulfill his duties, the Board of Directors was, under BNR bylaws, to become acting BNR National Party Chairman, assuming control of the party. Structure The BNR Board of Directors consisted of twelve members: the BNR National Party Chairman, a Board of Directors Chair, and ten representatives (two from each region of Beiteynu). Of the representatives, the board chose by majority vote a vice-chair, treasurer, and secretary, or at least that was how BNR bylaws stated it. The BNR Board of Directors only once directly elected its officers; the other two times, they were appointed (along with the rest of the board) by BNR National Party Chairman Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali. The treasurer and secretary of the BNR Board of Directors also served as the BNR National Party Treasurer and Secretary, respectively. The official headquarters of the board was located at the BNR National Headquarters Building in Yishalem, Endild. It was required by BNR bylaws to meet at least once a month, with the exception of the months of January, July, August, and December. Board meetings were considered official as long as the board chair and at least one representative from each region were present, and typically centered around the BNR platform or election strategy and fundraising. First Board of Directors The first BNR Board of Directors was appointed by BNR founder Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali on March 20, 2758. Members: * Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali - BNR National Party Chairman * Lucas D. Swenson - BNR Board of Directors Chairperson * Ursula Goldstein - Representative for Endild and BNR Board of Directors Vice-Chairperson * Daniel Isaacson - Representative for Tadraki, BNR Board of Directors Treasurer, and BNR National Party Treasurer * Edwina M. Jacobs - Representative for Quo'gün, BNR Board of Directors Secretary, and BNR National Party Secretary * Edward Cohen - Representative for Endild * Kenneth S. Rosen - Representative for Fruskila * Maria Schneider-Steinberg - Representative for Fruskila * Carlotta W. North - Representative for Padrilka * Prof. Adam Rabinowitz - Representative for Padrilka * Robert J. Carlin - Representative for Quo'gün * Lt. Gen. Xavier "Che" Landon - Representative for Tadraki Second Board of Directors The second BNR Board of Directors was elected by the first BNR Board of Directors (after Chairman Lucas D. Swenson's death) on May 27, 2770. Members: * Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali - BNR National Party Chairman * Ursula Goldstein - BNR Board of Directors Chairperson * * Prof. Adam Rabinowitz - Representative for Padrilka and BNR Board of Directors Vice-Chairperson * * Daniel Isaacson - Representative for Tadraki, BNR Board of Directors Treasurer, and BNR National Party Treasurer * * Edwina M. Jacobs - Representative for Quo'gün, BNR Board of Directors Secretary, and BNR National Party Secretary * * Edward Cohen - Representative for Endild * * Liza Sampson - Representative for Endild * Kenneth S. Rosen - Representative for Fruskila * * Maria Schneider-Steinberg - Representative for Fruskila * * Carlotta W. North - Representative for Padrilka * * Victor Tsiolkovsky - Representative for Padrilka * Robert J. Carlin - Representative for Quo'gün * * Lt. Gen. Xavier "Che" Landon - Representative for Tadraki * Third Board of Directors The third BNR Board of Directors was appointed by Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali on February 13, 2778 after many members (marked with an asterisk in the previous list) of the second BNR Board of Directors died in an airplane crash the day before. Members: * Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali - BNR National Party Chairman (until January 2, 2779) * Victor Tsiolkovsky - BNR Board of Directors Chairperson * Liza Sampson - Representative for Endild and BNR Board of Directors Vice-Chairperson * Lionel R. Jonah - Representative for Endild, BNR Board of Directors Treasurer, and BNR National Party Treasurer * Arturo Findlay - Representative for Padrilka, BNR Board of Directors Secretary, and BNR National Party Secretary * Haroun Salman Mizrahim - Representative for Fruskila * Shlomo Richards - Representative for Fruskila * Winifred Argov - Representative for Padrilka * Pauline "Pauli" Auerbach - Representative for Quo'gün * Johnathan Posek - Representative for Quo'gün * Nina Abravanel, R.N. - Representative for Tadraki * Theodore O'Reilly - Representative for Tadraki Third Board of Directors as Acting BNR National Party Chairman The third BNR Board of Directors, in full accordance with BNR bylaws, declared itself the Acting BNR National Party Chairman after Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali was declared missing on January 2, 2779. Because most members of the board had been in power for slightly less than one year, there was much disagreement among them and mismanagement of the party. Coupled with the splintering of the party into various factions, the reign of the 3rd BNR Board of Directors as Acting BNR National Party Chairman is remembered as the worst period of time in all of BNR history. In fact, a group of about 1,500 scholars, historians, journalists, political scientists, and BNR members purport that BNR Board of Directors Chairperson Victor Tsiolkovsky and Vice-Chairperson Liza Sampson were agents of the monarchy who assassinated Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali and purposely mismanaged the BNR into ruin. As evidence of their theory, this group cites the following: Tsiolkovsky and Sampson were not on the same plane as the rest of the 2nd BNR Board of Directors so that they could have the other plane shot down, clearing the way to replace the other board members with "talentless and unqualified lackeys"; the day Dr. Yosef Ben-Ali was declared legally dead was the first anniversary of the plane crash; and Tsiolkovsky and Sampson were both employees of the monarchic government in the 2760s.